


К вопросу о безрассудстве

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk





	К вопросу о безрассудстве

Энакин открыл глаза и попробовал сесть.

— Не вставай. — На плечо легла рука, удерживая его в горизонтальном положении. — Твои раны еще не достаточно зажили.

Энакин поднял мутный взгляд на Оби-Вана, который сидел возле его койки:

— Где я?

— Очевидно, в лазарете, — хмыкнул тот. — И, на случай, если ты ударился головой сильнее, чем мы думали — на Неймосе Пять.

Энакин секунду переваривал услышанное, потом снова рванулся, пытаясь сесть:

— Учитель! Сепы!.. Дройдеки!..

— Не сумели прорвать оборону. — Оби-Ван снова придержал его за плечи, не давая встать. — Нам даже удалось небольшое контрнаступление. 

— Без меня? – обиделся Энакин.

Оби-Ван покачал головой:

— Энакин, джедай не должен быть таким жадным. Рекс и так жалуется, что на его долю совсем не остается дроидов.

— Рекс сам тот еще жадина, — улыбнулся Энакин и откинулся на подушку, прекратив попытки подняться. 

— У тебя набрался. В любом случае, не могли же мы ждать, пока ты соизволишь прийти в себя. Сепаратисты от нас такой прыти не ждали, так что теперь им придется разгребать небольшой бардак у себя на базе.

— Вы же там камня на камне не оставили? — ухмыльнулся Энакин.

— Пару-тройку возможно и оставили, — Оби-Ван улыбнулся в ответ. — Рекс с парнями очень обиделись, что кто-то посмел тронуть их генерала. Надо же им было отвести душу.

— Обиженный пятьсот первый — страшная сила. — Энакин рассмеялся и тут же пожалел об этом: живот и грудь прошила резкая боль. Он застонал и попытался свернуться клубком.

— Дыши, — Оби-Ван положил ему руки на грудь. — Энакин, сосредоточься на дыхании. Вот так, вот так, молодец. 

Под теплыми руками боль постепенно отступала, и вот уже Энакин сумел нормально вздохнуть и выпрямиться.

— Спасибо, учитель, — пробормотал он.

Оби-Ван еще несколько минут сидел, не отнимая рук, потом откинулся на стуле и вытер лоб.

— Я же просил тебя не дергаться! — Выглядел он очень усталым, под глазами залегли глубокие тени.

Энакин пристально посмотрел на него:

— Ну и видок у вас, учитель. Хуже, чем у меня. Вы когда последний раз спали?

— Ты себя в зеркале не видел, — покачал головой Оби-Ван. — Со мной все в порядке.

Энакин не поверил.

— Учитель, зачем вы вообще тут сидите? Идите спать. Вы что, не доверяете медикам?

— Не зря сижу, как видишь... У медиков ты проваляешься недели две. Не могу допустить, чтоб ты столько времени прохлаждался.

— Ну вот, как всегда, — вздохнул Энакин. — Только решишь немного отдохнуть, как набегут всякие джедаи и давай лечить.

— Покой нам только снится, — хмыкнул Оби-Ван. — Не знаю, сколько времени понадобится сепам для подготовки новой атаки, лучше бы тебе встать на ноги побыстрее.

Энакин кивнул, стараясь поменьше шевелиться.

— Какие у нас потери? — спросил он.

— Ненавижу это слово, но — приемлемые. Потеряли бы куда больше, если бы не ты.

— Я крут, — согласился Энакин. — Ну давайте, скажите это, учитель. Давайте, повторяйте за мной: «Энакин, твой план был хорош».

— Твой план был совершенно безумен, — возразил Оби-Ван. — Если бы я не успел вовремя...

— Но вы успели, — беспечно отозвался Энакин.

— Я чуть не опоздал! Еще немного, и тебя не спасли бы ни бакта, ни джедайские техники!

— Вы же сами всегда мне говорите, что Сила не знает сослагательного наклонения.

Оби-Ван вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу:

— Туше. Я сейчас не в настроении устраивать диспут о путях Силы, так что просто еще раз попрошу тебя быть чуть менее безрассудными. Может, после десятитысячного повторения до тебя все-таки дойдет?

— Я бы не слишком на это рассчитывал, учитель.

— Энакин...

— Генерал! – прервал его возмущенный голос женщины-медика. — Кто разрешил вам встать?

— Но я лежу, — удивленно отозвался Энакин.

— Генерал Кеноби, — повторила медик. — Почему вы не в постели?

— Учитель, вы что, ранены?!

— Ничего серьезного, — отмахнулся Оби-Ван. — В отличие от некоторых бездарей, я хорош в самоисцелении.

— Генерал... — с угрозой в голосе начала медик.

— Хорошо, хорошо, офицер. Раз уж вы здесь, помогите мне встать.

Оби-Ван тяжело оперся на плечо медика и позволил отвести себя к соседней койке. 

— Ну и чего вы добиваетесь? – выговаривала ему медик. – От того, что вы часами сидите возле генерала Скайуокера, ему лучше не станет, а вот вам хуже – да!

Оби-Ван пробормотал что-то, что Энакин не расслышал.

— Ах, я ничего не понимаю в джедаях?! – возмутилась медик. – Понимаю достаточно, чтобы знать, что переутомление никак не способствует выздоровлению!

Она помогла Оби-Вану лечь и вернулась к Энакину.

— Он просто невыносим, — пожаловалась она.

— Кому вы это говорите? – закатил глаза Энакин. – Я терплю этого упертого типа почти двенадцать лет!

— Тогда, может хоть вам удастся его вразумить?

— Слышите, учитель? – Энакин ухмыльнулся. – Теперь я тут голос разума.

— Сила, спаси эту Галактику от такого разума, — пробормотал Оби-Ван.

Медик тем временем осматривала Энакина. Закончив осмотр, она изумленно присвистнула:

— Похоже, я действительно ничего не понимаю в джедаях, — протянула она. – Просто изумительно. Я слышала, что джедаи быстро восстанавливаются, но впервые вижу такое своими глазами. Такими темпами через пару дней вы будете на ногах. А вы, генерал Кеноби, берите пример с генерала Скайуокера. — Энакин сдавлено хрюкнул, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться. – И если вы еще раз встанете без разрешения, я распоряжусь вас привязать!

Когда дверь за медиком закрылась, Энакин, насколько мог, извернулся, чтобы видеть Оби-Вана.

— Ну, учитель, — сказал он, — и кто там говорил о благоразумии? Даже я знаю, что нельзя лечить других, когда сам не стоишь на ногах! О чем вы вообще думали?

— Энакин, я и вправду устал, — ответил Оби-Ван. – Может, отложим разговор до другого раза?

— Ну нет! Вы всегда распекаете меня за безрассудство, я не могу упустить свой шанс достойно ответить.

— Мстительность не достойна джедая…

— Учитель.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Ты умирал, — сказал он.

— Бакта в состоянии вылечить что угодно, — отозвался Энакин. – Не было нужды…

— Я не мог рисковать, — прервал его Оби-Ван. – Я не могу потерять тебя. Только не тебя.

Энакин собирался пошутить про Кодекс и привязанности, но передумал.

— Что вы, учитель, — тихо ответил он. – Вы меня никогда не потеряете.


End file.
